Conquest
by jojoDO
Summary: Sequel to Research Ransom. Katarina seeks out her next prey, but he won't go down easily... and that makes it all the more fun.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another request by Vnagandr, but I thought I would take advantage of the opportunity to make this a sequel to Research Ransom. It's basically the same concept, only this time it's with Lars lol.**

 **Oh, and very big shoutout to biggest requester Vnagandr, one of my favorite people. Your insane requests give me life : )**

Katarina was a predator. When she saw someone she wanted, she relentlessly pursued them and waited for any opportune moment to present itself. She did this at least once a week, even more if she was feeling particularly ravenous. And this week...she was.

"Mmm mmm, that Julia was some sweet ass..." Katarina giggled to herself as she strolled down the sidewalk. It had been two days since her conquest of the beautiful scientist, but now she was feeling that urge again...

"Man, why am I so horny?" Katarina said aloud. "Hmm... what should I do now? I've already had some pie, so maybe a nice fat cock will satisfy me..."

And at that very moment, almost as if fate had foretold it, a very attractive man with huge blonde hair came strolling by, his hands in his pockets and a calm look on his face as if there were no problems in the world.

Katarina lowered her sunglasses to get a good look at him: huge hair aside, the man was extremely fit. His muscles rippled through his gray t shirt, which hugged his torso and emphasized his huge pecs and nipples. As he walked by Katarina's eyes went even lower, admiring his firm ass visible by his tight jeans.

"Mmmm... now that's quite a catch."

As soon as she saw the sexy man, Katarina knew that he was going to be her next conquest. She looked up at the sky... it would be dark soon. A grin spread across her face as she turned around and slowly approached the man.

"Excuse me." Katarina said, tapping the man's shoulder. The man turned around and faced her, taking his hands out of his pockets.

"Uhh...hi." he said, wondering why a complete stranger was talking to him.

"And what is your name, cutie?" Katarina said, still grinning.

"It's Lars. Lars Alexandersson."

"Where you from, Lars?"

"Uhh... Sweden?"

"Sweden? Mmm... you know what I love most about Sweden? The **meatballs**."

Lars jumped slightly when Katarina suddenly grabbed his junk.

"Umm, uhhh, listen! I-I'm already taken, okay?"

"Oh really?" Katarina said in a sultry tone.

"Y-yeah. I'm serious."

"Hmmm...welp, okay. See ya."

Lars walked away at a quickened pace, leaving Katarina with a look of disappointment.

"Ugh, all the good ones are already taken." she grumbled. As he walked away, she stopped and thought hard for a second. How would she go about this? For a man of his build, it would be hard to overpower him. But there were other ways to snag a beast; if only there was some way to make him OWE her...

Suddenly, a thought popped in her head. It would be risky; he seemed dangerous, and she hadn't trained in at least a week. But if she played her cards right, she would come out on top. Honor between fighters is sacred... and the word of a fighter must never be broken.

"Excuse me, mister!" Katarina yelled. Lars reluctantly turned around, this time keeping his hands in his pockets.

"What is it now?" he asked, keeping his distance.

"You look like you stay in shape. Do you fight?"

That got Lars's attention. "Well, as a matter fact, yeah! In fact, I'm gonna be in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 7."

"You don't say! So am I!"

Lars looked Katarina up and down. "Uhhh... no offense, but... you don't look like a fighter."

"I'm more of a lover than a fighter, hee hee. But you shouldn't underestimate me by any means. Say, how would you feel about a little sparring session to prepare for the tournament?"

Lars looked up at the sky. "Now? It's kinda dark."

"But when are we gonna see each other again? Cmoooon, it'll be quick..."

Lars scratched his head a few times. "Well... okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Great! Everything is going as planned..." Katarina snickered.

"What did you say?" Lars asked, his eyebrow raised,

"Nothing! Now then, why don't we... raise the stakes a little?"

Lars got kind of nervous when he saw Katarina's mischievous smirk. He thought about saying no right then and there... but on the other hand, this was a great opportunity to test his skills. And besides, she didn't look that tough anyway. With her black bra hanging out and super low pants exposing her whale tail, she looked more like a hooker than a martial artist.

"Very well then." Lars finally replied. "What did you have in mind?"

"If you land a clean hit on me... then I'll owe you a favor. If I land a clean hit on you, you owe ME."

"Well, that sounds fair... okay, you're on!"

Katarina's smirk grew wider. "Perfect. Now, I trust you to keep your word. On your honor as a fighter, yes?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?" Lars replied, a hint of anger in his voice as if he had been insulted.

"Then without further ado, let's get started! First one to get hit loses!"

The two of them slowly circled each other, scanning every little movement and shift in stance. Katarina analyzed Lars down to his molecules, determining the quickest and easiest way to land a hit. He was definitely more powerful than she was, but the odds were in her favor; she didn't have to WIN this fight, and that's just the way she wanted it.

Lars lunged forward with a slashing elbow, which Katarina raised her arms high to block. He transitioned to a knee, which was easily checked by Katarina's powerful leg. Finally, he went high with a roundhouse, which whizzed past Katarina's head as she swayed back. Lars kept up his momentum by spinning around and delivering a vicious 1-2 combination that went low and high. Katarina blocked it, but the raw power of Lars's strikes still staggered her.

Katarina stumbled backwards as she tried to maintain distance with leg and body kicks. But Lars was relentless, and he kept coming forward. Katarina was worried, but at the same time aroused; Lars was a wild beast, and she was going to tame him.

Katarina threw a sweep kick, which Lars stumbled backwards to avoid, then she rained an axe kick down on his head. Lars stepped back, and the kick hit nothing but air. Lars lunged and threw a mid punch, then spun around and delivered an overhead elbow. Katarina's arms were starting to ache from blocking the deadly strikes.

"Time to end this..." Katarina muttered.

Lars lunged forward and threw a wide backhand, which Katarina ducked under. With a smirk, she brought her high heeled shoe down on Lars's toe.

"Yeeauuuugh!" Lars cried. Pain flooded through his toe, causing him to immediately grab it and start hopping.

Katarina spun her body around, gathering momentum. At the peak of her spin, she leaped high and delivered a flying straight kick to Lars's forehead. Lars fell to the ground, dazed.

"Uh oh, somebody didn't mind their footwork." Katarina snickered.

"Ughh...ugh..." Lars groaned. He was extremely blurry.

Katarina walked up to him and bent over with a smirk, getting in his face.

"Time to pay up. You're MINE now, you Swedish hottie."

Lars only heard half of that before falling unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly don't like the way this turned out, but hopefully you will. Enjoy!**

When Lars awoke, he was laying on a bed. He felt kind of cold, then he realized: he was wearing nothing but his gray boxers.

"What the hell..." he muttered. He tried to get up, but something was holding his arms in place. He looked to his left, then to his right: handcuffs, on both sides.

"What is going on here?!" Lars bellowed. He was starting to grasp the situation, and he didn't like it very much. He tugged at his restraints a few times, desperate to break free. But it was no use... he was trapped.

"Finally awake, I see." a voice said out of nowhere. Lars looked over and noticed that the same woman from before had entered the room. She was no longer wearing her coat or her gun holsters. She had also kicked off her shoes.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?!"

Katarina crawled onto the bed and got in Lars's face, taking off her sunglasses and looking into his eyes.

"I'm Katarina Alves...and I want what you owe."

Katarina tossed her sunglasses onto the nearby couch, grabbed Lars's face, and started forcefully kissing him with her tongue.

"Mmmph! Mmmmph!" Lars moaned in disapproval.

"Mmm..." Katarina moaned. She was singing a different tune than her reluctant captive.

Katarina broke the kiss and crawled back off the bed. Lars was still struggling to break out of the handcuffs.

"You might as well forget it. You're not getting out of here until I say so." Katarina said with a smirk.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lars asked, finally ceasing his struggle.

"Because that was the deal, remember? If I land a hit on you, then you owe me a favor. Welp, this is my favor!"

"B-but... this is wrong!"

"Well, I don't care. I'm the winner, and you're my prize. On your honor as a fighter... you have to do this."

Katarina took off her belt and unbuttoned her pants, letting them fall to the ground.

"That's better. Now for the real fun..."

Katarina crawled back onto the bed on all fours, like a predator. Slowly and seductively, she crawled on top of Lars and started planting kisses on his pecs.

"K-katarina...p-please. I'm in love with someone else... please don't do this." Lars pleaded.

"Sorry, big boy... but nothing you say is gonna stop this now." Katarina whispered between kisses. "You're gonna fuck me like the wild beast you are."

Katarina ran her hands along Lars's abdomen as she swirled her tongue around on Lars's nipple and licked downward, leaving a trail of saliva down his torso. She went back up the left side with wet kisses until she reached his other nipple and gave it the same treatment. While she kissed his torso, she gently grinded her pelvis against Lars's crotch.

"Ahh...ahh...no..." Lars moaned.

"Mmm... I love your body. I don't think I can contain myself much longer." Katarina giggled.

Suddenly, she got back off the bed. When her hands started sliding up Lars's muscular legs, he knew what was about to happen.

"N-no, please don't take off my-"

"Sorry, can't hear you! I'm too busy claiming my victory."

Katarina clutched the fabric of Lars's boxers and slowly slid them down to his ankles. She was amazed at the size of his manhood, but at the same time, insulted.

"Wha- how dare you!" Katarina yelled. "You're still limp!"

"I'm not going to get hard for you!" Lars spat in defiance.

"Oh really? We'll see about that."

Lars gulped as Katarina grasped her black bra, slid it above her head, and tossed it aside. She crawled back onto the bed and shoved her naked breasts against Lars's face, moving them back and forth.

"You like these? Hmmm?"

"MMMPH!" Lars screamed, his voice muffled by her breasts.

Katarina pulled back and looked down at his dick: still limp.

"Dammit... time to take it up a notch."

Katarina turned and faced Lars's lap, sticking her ass in the air right in front of Lars's face. Lars closed his eyes, fighting the temptation to gaze upon Katarina's sexy caramel ass cheeks in the tiny black fabric of her thong. Unfortunately, nothing could top him from feeling her hand on his cock.

"Uhhh...ahhh..." Lars moaned. Katarina was stroking him wildly, moving her ass back in forth in front of his face to make him even hornier.

"You like that view? Hmm? Or do you like me playing with your huge man meat?"

Katarina tugged on it and flopped it around, desperately trying to get Lars hard. She even tried gently tickling his tip and fingering his urethra. But no matter what she tried, it failed!

"Damn, you're resilient. But I know one thing that your delicious cock can't possibly resist."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Katarina knelt down, gripping his dick with one hand. She chuckled mischievously as she opened her mouth wide.

"Oh no... no please. Please don't-AHHHHH!"

But Lars's pleas fell on deaf ears as Katarina took his cock in her mouth and started slurping as hard as she could.

"Oh God... oh God...!"

Katarina's head went back and forth as she slurped and sucked, saliva dribbling down her mouth. Her wet mouth was providing a pleasurable lubrication which drove Lars crazy. Slowly but surely, his blood started to flow down there.

"Mmmm! That's more like it!" Katarina said, taking her mouth off his dick and stroking him a few more times. Now that he was hard, Katarina could really admire the length and girth of his juicy manhood.

"Wowee...that is a nice looking cock. I can't wait to get that inside me."

Katarina got off of Lars and got off the bed. She looked at Lars with a wink as she slid down her underwear and tossed them aside.

"Please... I don't want to do this..."

"Relax... you'll thank me once you've felt my awesome pussy on your glorious rod."

Katarina crawled back onto the bed, her eyes locked on Lars. Getting on all fours, she lowered herself onto Lars'a manhood and went all the way down on him.

"Ahh...this is wrooong...!"

"But it feels so RIGHT, doesn't it Larsie!"

Katarina wasted no time going up and down at a furious pace, using her hands to lift her up and down. She was in pure bliss at the feeling of Lars's cock fucking her.

"Ohh Lars! OHH LARS!"

"Gah! Uhhh! Ahhh! You won't...make me...!"

"Oh you're gonna cum before this is over. Just like MEEEE!"

It didn't take but a few minutes for Katarina to suddenly tense up as her first orgasm tore through her with electrifying sensation.

"AHHH! YEAH! THAT'S THE STUFF! AHHHH!"

Katarina continued cumming for five whole minutes, still maintaining her same pace and aggression. Finally her orgasm ended and she collapsed on top of Lars with heavy breathing.

"Huff...huff... wowee Lars, you know how to make a girl cum. Buuut... I didn't feel your manly seed spilling!"

"Because I'm NOT cumming for you!"

"Lars Lars Lars... you do realize that you are challenging me, right?"

"I don't care! Do your worst!"

Katarina went back onto Lars's dick and continued fucking for at least half an hour, not stopping for even a second. In that 30 minutes, Katarina came at least seven times to Lars's zero. Needless to say, Katarina was getting annoyed. SHE was the beast tamer. SHE was the one who wins, not her prey!

"Ahhh! AHHHH! You are going to break eventually! AHHHHH!"

"You...Ahhh! Won't... AHHH! Make me...AHH! Cum! GAAHAAAH!"

"Oh God... not again... OH SWEET MERCY!"

Katarina fell on top of Lars again as her eight orgasm sent a shock through her body and made her wriggle. She shuddered for about 30 seconds before finally going limp.

"Huff...huff...huff... Lars, I gotta hand it to you. You are a fuck MACHINE. I envy the girl who you've given your heart to."

"Are you tired? Admit defeat? Now get off of me and let me go!"

"Oh no you don't. You see, I AM winning. You're still rock hard, so I've got still got a chance."

"Go ahead! Your worn out cunt won't satisfy my manhood no matter how many times you sit on it!"

"That's why... I'm going to use my secret weapon."

"Secret...weapon?"

Lars gulped as Katarina stood up and turned around.

"What are you...oh no...please no...!"

Katarina only giggled as she spread her butt cheeks and squatted, lowering herself back onto Lars's dick.

"G-g-gAAAHHHH!"

"Oooh yeah, you like that don't you!"

Katarina went up and down slowly, adjusting to the feeling of Lars inside her ass. It only took a few seconds for her to get into a quick, hard pace.

"Gahh! Uhhh...Ahhh! GAAAH!"

"You can't resist Lars! You can't resist my yummy asshole!"

"I...can't...hold...it!"

Katarina felt a bit of wetness start to dribble in her ass. She smiled triumphantly...she had won.

"Oooh, somebody's close... time to finish off that monster cock, you beast."

Katarina got off of Lars and grabbed his throbbing cock. She spread her breasts and enclosed them around his cock until it was fully submerged. She squeezed her breasts tight and started going up and down, fucking Lars with her susbtantial cleavage. It only took about 30 seconds for Lars to finally lose control.

"Ahhh...AGGGH! KATARINAAAA!"

Katarina went down one last time and Lars's dick couldn't contain his cum any longer. A huge blast of his white fluids emerged and pelted Katarina's face. Another weaker blast came out and soaked Katarina's breasts in sticky spunk. Finally, one more stream of cum further flooded Katarina's breasts for good measure.

"Oh my God... look at all this cum!" Katarina yelled. She pulled her breasts apart; there were several strings of sticky white cum between them. Some of it was also dribbling down her body and soaking her abdomen.

"Damn you...Katarina..." Lars cursed as he panted from the huge orgasm.

"Don't hate me because i was good, sweetie." Katarina giggled, planting a kiss on Lars's mouth and getting off the bed. She walked over to a nearby table and grabbed a tiny silver object. It was they key to his cuffs.

"Y-you're letting me go now?"

"Sure. You paid what you owe. I hope this has been an enlightening experience for you, sweetie."

Katarina unlocked the cuffs and tossed Lars his clothes. He immediately began getting dressed as fast as possible.

"You better watch your back, Katarina... I'm coming after you in the tournament. I'll avenge my loss, and make you PAY."

Katarina got in his face, her nose touching his.

"Looking forward to it, honey." she whispered, then gave him a tiny peck.

As Lars stormed out of the room and slammed the door, Katarina snickered to herself.

"Snagged another one."

As Lars finally tasted the cool night air once again, there were many thoughts running through his mind. Maybe he DID learn something from this; first of all, he learned that his technique was still imperfect. If a woman like that could overpower him, then he still had a LOT of improving to do. Secondly, he was starting to appreciate his girlfriend Alisa more than ever. He was definitely going to make sweet love to her tonight... after washing himself of Katarina, that is.

Lastly, and most importantly, he learned that if a skanky looking woman approaches you in the middle of the night... MAYBE you should keep your distance and not strike a bargain with her. Yeah... that's as good a lesson as any.

 **THE END**


End file.
